


TeacherAU DRABBLE

by IsMcDowell



Series: The Following AU [2]
Category: The Following
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, TeacherAU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsMcDowell/pseuds/IsMcDowell





	TeacherAU DRABBLE

“Profesor Hardy” escucho una voz conocida detrás de él.

 

“Weston” contesto Ryan, girándose para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que alimentaban sus fantasías, que desde el inicio del semestre se imaginaba como se verían en medio del éxtasis.

 

“Me preguntaba si ya tenía algún avance sobre mi tesis” Ryan suspiro, odiaba que Mike pudiera ser tan distraído, era un excelente estudiante pero en el proceso pasaba por alto lo demás.

 

Ryan llevaba meses fantaseando con él y no estaba siendo muy discreto sobre ello. Incluso Tyson se había dado cuenta.

 

Sin embargo era esa inocencia tan poco común entre sus estudiantes que hacía que Ryan se sintiera atraído, que deseara cada noche poder probar esa piel, hacer esa boca gemir en placer, verlo reaccionando a su cuerpo y solo a él.

 

Quería escuchar a Mike gemir, sentirle temblar de placer, perder el control mientras era penetrado con fuerza y salvajemente. Deseaba saborearlo, tener su hombría en su boca hasta que este explotara en ella.

 

Ryan volvió a la realidad sintiendo un par de ojos azules mirarle fijamente. Un estremecimiento lo impulso a hablar.

 

“Aun no termino de examinarla completamente, no será hasta que lo haga cuando pueda darte mi opinión”

 

Mike lo miro con gesto preocupado, no había pasado desapercibo para él la distracción de Ryan. Luego sonrió “Por supuesto, profesor. Será todo un placer contar con su opinión”

                                        

_El place es todo mío._ Pensó Ryan observando a Mike alejarse. Saboreando desde lejos las largas piernas de su joven alumno, que eran coronadas por el perfecto trasero que Ryan soñaba con poseer. 


End file.
